Hairstyles
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam starts with long hair and then it gets shorter...and shorter. Slash, Oneshot, Mentions of femslash,Mentions of Lita/Trish Stratus, E&C


**Started before I learnt of Adams most recent hair cut...and then continued with the intent of bringing JoMoFan-Spot's slasher self out of a state of anger. If you've seen the recent cut, the ending reflects my opinion of it. If you haven't, go look for it. It's really not natural.**

"Not so hard!" Adam begged. Jay loosened his grip on Adams hair with a soft murmured apology, even as he thrust upwards into the willing blonde's mouth. Adam moaned around Jay's dick even as he clenched his boyfriend's powerful thighs for balance. Feeling that soft tongue lap delicately at the head of his cock, Jay moaned and pulled hard on Adams long locks as he came, not hearing the muffled whimper of pain from his love.

"Jay?" Adam asked nervously as the short haired blonde came down and slumped on the bed.

"Yeah Addy?" Jay asked lethargically, making an effort to prop himself up until Adam took pity on him and crawled up his body to straddle his chest.

"Baby, I know you never mean to hurt me," Adam said gently, resting his palms flat on Jay's shoulders. "But when you tug my hair so hard, it really hurts. Badly."

"I thought you liked it when I pulled your hair?" Jay asked in confusion. Adam nodded slowly.

"I do!" he assured his boyfriend quickly. "It's just..." Adam looked down and reached back to rest his fingers lightly on the back of his neck, letting his hair cover his face.

"It hurts your neck when I pull that hard," Jay said softly. "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Adam whispered softly. Jay nodded and reached up to gently run his fingers through the long locks.

"I'll just have to be more careful then huh?" he pointed out. "Maybe you should get it cut, make it so I can't tug it so hard." Laughing, Jay tugged Adam down onto his chest, settling them both down to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't serious!" Jay cried out. Adam giggled, having cut his hair just before Survivor Series so that his boyfriend wouldn't get the opportunity to look at it and fluffed his now shorter locks out and away from his face.<p>

"Don't you like it?" he asked, pouting dramatically and letting his lower lip tremble. "Trish said it looked really cute and adorable but if you don't like it..." Jay sighed softly and reached out to ruffle the blonde locks.

"No baby," he assured the slightly elder man. "She was right, you look totally adorable."

"Just adorable?" Adam asked, lessening his pout slightly and tilting his head before widening his eyes.

"You look as gorgeous as ever," Jay promised him.

"Good," Adam announced, flicking his hair away from his face. "And don't mess my hair up." He bounced away with a quick peck on Jay's cheek, calling out for Trish, who had apparently accompanied him, to fix his hair.

"What the...?" Jay murmured, blinking in confusion as he watched his boyfriend go.

* * *

><p>"Addy!" Jay called as soon as he saw the other man at the hospital on the Thursday before Wrestlemania. His boyfriend fled into his arms, the two Canadians hugging firmly before Jay stepped back.<p>

"Your hairs growing back," Jay observed. Adam nodded and tossed his hair off his face.

"I kinda missed the long hair," he said. "Besides, I wanted to look pretty for my Hall of Fame induction." Jay laughed and slung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You always look pretty," Jay assured the elder blonde. Giggling, Adam nudged Jay with his elbow.

"You're still scruffy," he observed. Jay rolled his eyes.

"That's because _someone_ stole all of my razors," he pointed out. "And then, when their girlfriend arrived at axxess, she broke into my room and stole all of my newly purchased razors." Adam let out a little faux gasp.

"How horrible!" he announced, placing his hand over his chest dramatically. "I'm sure whoever it was is a naughty, naughty person and deserves to be punished." Jay smirked and let his hand drift down to grope Adams ass quickly, laughing when the other blonde smacked his hand away from his ass.

"Oh they will be," Jay assured him. "Don't you worry about that." Adam laughed and stepped away as they reached the rest of the visiting superstars.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god…" Jay whispered. Trish was standing in front of him, her foot tapping on the ground and her arms crossed. Jay had her phone in his hand, and his jaw was open.<p>

"Did you tell him to do that?" she demanded. "Did you tell him to get rid of all his hair?" Jay shook his head.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, his eyes not leaving the screen. "I love grabbing his hair when I fuck him!" Trish rolled her eyes and kicked Jays shin with her booted foot.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You were telling me about your sex life," she snapped. "I've told you not to tell me about your sex life. Amy has told you not to tell me about your sex life. Adam is the only one with that privilege. And since she's arriving in a couple of days, either I kick you or she kicks your ass." Jay considered that and nodded in agreement.

"You didn't tell him to do this either?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Why would I have come down here to yell at you if I did this?" she asked. "Really Jason, I knew you're your intelligence wasn't up to standard but really?" Jay stood up, ready to get in her face when Adam and Randy walked into the lobby.

"I told you it'd look ok," Randy was saying. "I bet Jays going to love it as well." Adam smiled brightly and turned his head, noticing Jay and heading straight towards him.

"Excuse me a moment," Trish told Jay, taking her phone back and heading to intercept the brunette American male.

"Hi!" Adam said cheerfully as he reached Jay. The younger blonde was at a loss for words, seeing Adams cheekbones and face not framed by soft blonde locks for the first time in…well ever. Even as a child, when they'd first met, Judy had a battle ahead of her whenever she wanted Adams hair even trimmed. Now it was just all gone.

"Uh Addy…?" he asked hesitantly. "What did you do?"

"Randy said that it'd make me look more professional and mature," Adam explained, nestling into Jay's side. "And you know I've always said that I didn't want to be one of those 40 year old guys with ponytails." Jay sighed and wrapped his arm around Adams shoulders loosely.

"Well, you're certainly not going to be that," he agreed. Adam opened his mouth to ask Jay what he thought of the new look when their attention was diverted by the shriek of "RANDAL KEITH ORTON!" and the answering scream of "HELP! SOMEONE! INSANE CANADIAN WOMAN ATTACKING ME!" coming from the elevator bank, causing both Canadian men to look at each other and sigh before jogging over towards the screaming pair. Adam really wanted Trish at his induction and Jay just didn't want to die when a certain red-head found out that he'd let her girlfriend go to jail. Neither of them were worried about Randy, Jay was actually hoping that Trish did some damage after the brunette convinced his baby to get rid of the blonde locks. But they really did need to stop the woman from committing murder.


End file.
